


Pack Shenanigans.

by halelujah



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Family, Temporary Spells, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[The one where the Pack get turned into wee babes, Derek and Stiles look after them and fluff ensures.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do a kid!fic for ages but I just couldn’t finish what I started. I had about six different kid!fics saved and they were going freaking _nowhere_. So. I shoved all my fave parts together, changed it to a Pack kid!fic, and voila, finished fic! It also makes no sense, timeline wise. Seriously, it's so scrambled, eggs are jealous. But whatever. I wanted fluff, so here's fluff. 
> 
> I also edited and added some things in that's not in the original posting, because what I have there was a bit sloppy. It probably still is tbh, but meh. 
> 
> Originally posted [here.](http://the-calvaree.tumblr.com/post/84486947874/been-wanting-to-do-a-kid-fic-for-ages-but-i-just)

"We have a witch to look for! We can't waste any more fucking time, Stiles!" Derek snaps, hands balled by his sides. "We need to get the Pack back."

They both conspicuously ignored the tiny voices claiming, _ohh, you said a bad word_ in the background, and Stiles finds himself glaring, arms clutching the toddler to his chest since he couldn't exactly fold them. 

"And whose bright idea was it to threaten said witch after learning that she was a friendly anyway?" He asks, eyes narrowing a little further. "Because it wasn't me." 

"I didn't _threaten_ her, I --"

"Insulted her like a petulant child so in turn, she turned your Pack into six down to three year olds."

He's met with stubborn silence and he sighs softly, brushes the errant curls of Erica's hair out of her face and smiles gently, at the way the little blonde nuzzles into his chest sleepily. 

"Look, Deaton said Elizabeth used a temporary spell, which means they'll be back to normal as soon as the week is over." Stiles explains, head tilting down to grab Derek's gaze. "In that time, Easter is coming and the kids want to do something fun instead of being cooped up in here with me."

The Alpha exhales loudly, bending down when Allison and Scott silently request to be picked up, stubby arms held up above their heads and bouncing back on their toes. Each child looks at him with round doe eyes, Allison going so far as to bat playfully at the stubble lining Derek's cheeks and Stiles grins, when he sees him cracking. 

"Fine," he says, a small smile gracing his face when there's enthusiastic cheers all around. 

~

It's two days later that Stiles finds himself watching Derek hide Easter eggs around the house and outside, while the Pack sleeps upstairs. 

It all feels domestic as he sits at the table, printing out several different sheets of Easter themed puzzles and blank pictures to colour in. Even seven bunny eared crowns for them to wear. 

"Worth it?" Stiles asks, observing Scott and Allison methodically arrange their found eggs in colour coordination half an hour later. 

He fights to stop himself from cooing and clutching at his chest, watching Jackson continue to push his bunny ears out of his eyes and counting softly to himself, with a finger sliding an egg from left to right. 

It was a moot point anyway. To make sure they weren't going to have any uneven numbers and wailing children, they made sure each one got the same number of ten.

Derek nods with a smile, leans forward and brushes a kiss against his temple. "Yeah."

~

Stiles thinks that it was a good idea to rebuild the Hale house as he races after a gleefully and stuffed to the gills with sugar, Erica and Isaac. 

Why is because he thinks that if he were back in the loft, the neighbours would complain about the cacophony of screams, howls and things being thrown across the room constantly. At least out in the woods, if the kids were restless - and Jesus he's never gonna get over the fact that he's calling his best friend a 'kid' - Stiles would just demand that Derek take them outside and let them loose on the wildlife. 

Derek gets the Pack playing games that involve working together and they get rid of all that excess energy. It works for everyone. 

Well, maybe not for the squirrel family that last week were under attack by mud smeared faces and grabby hands. Stiles is sure they'll never trust humans again; especially ones that have the ability to climb tall as fuck trees, to avoid getting a scolding from him. 

Looping one arm around Isaac and corning Erica with the other, he carries them back into the lounge room, chuckling at how being held upside down is a wondrous thing to marvel at. 

"You have really big nose holes," Erica says, folding her arms and frowning at him. Or is she smiling?

"Yeah," Isaac agrees, head leaning forward and eyes squinting to get a better look. He points at his left nostril. "That one's bigger though. And funny looking." 

"They are not!" He pouts, gives them both a jaunty shake before smiling when they giggle. 

When he steps into the room though, he has to stop from groaning at the scene before him. 

Derek's kneeling on the ground before a determined looking Lydia and a hiccuping Jackson, one hand holding a now headless doll and the other fisted in his hair and clearly refusing to let go, regardless if Derek's fingers were trying to gently pry them apart. 

"Lydia, honey. I need you to let go of his hair." Stiles hears the Alpha say. 

Her eyes narrow and even at the tender age of five, she's as fierce as her eighteen year old self when she juts out her chin in defiance. "He _ripped_ off Madame Selene's head! It's only fair if I can see if his is easily removable too!"

That gets fresh tears streaming down the blue eyed boy's face. 

Depositing the young betas off on the couch and giving them the standard _I'm watching you_ glare, he walks over and crouches by Derek. 

"Come on, my future queen of world domination, let go of Jackson." He coaxes, grasping her chin and shaking it lightly. "I'm sure Derek can put Madame Selene's head back on, easy peasy."

Lydia's bottom lip begins to wobble and nothing breaks his heart more than having her cry, so he opens his arms silently, closes them around her small form when she nosedives between his collarbones. 

Picking her up and swaying gently, he watches Derek scoop Jackson into his arms, murmuring in his ear something that he misses and then the two of them are disappearing, Madame Selene and her head with them. 

"How about we go see if Ally-Cat, Boyd and Scotty are awake from their nap, huh?" Stiles asks, mouth pressing to Lydia's forehead when all she does is nod. He doesn't bother turning to face Erica and Isaac as he leaves, just says over his shoulder, "And you two keep your butts there, or else."

He grins when he hears Isaac's whispered _butt_ and Erica's high pitched giggles. 

It's twenty minutes later, that Derek walks back into the kitchen where Stiles has six children lined up by the table, each one wearing a little apron and chef hat with their names written across it. 

Boyd and Allison are both intensely decorating their two cupcakes before them, tongues poking out adorably as they ice the desserts for tonight. From what Stiles can see; Allison has a target on one and a slightly crooked arrow on the other, while Boyd somehow turns both faces of the cupcakes into wide jaws with serrated teeth, coupled with red frosting as blood. 

He's afraid to ask. 

Scott, Isaac and Erica are the complete opposite though, the three of them trying to race one another in who can make the highest marshmallow mountain. Stiles predicts sugar rushes and crashes on their hands later on tonight. 

Derek places Jackson down by Lydia who visibly stiffens, but continues to ice pink frosting on hers, edible sugar balls placed around the rim in a silver and blue pattern. 

"Here you go," Jackson murmurs, brandishing a familiar doll with her head now reattached. "I'm sorry I broke her."

"Madame Selene!" Lydia screeches, grabbing her and hugging her to her chest. 

Smiling, Stiles leans against Derek, fingertips brushing over his wrist in silent gratitude. Despite Jackson being at fault, having a pissed off mini Lydia would have been hell. "What do we say, Lyds?"

"Apology accepted," she says, dimpling at the boy next to her. 

Jackson beams, hurrying himself into his own little chef outfit. 

Turning, Lydia holds her arms out to Derek, buries her face into his neck when he picks her up. "And thank you for fixing her, Der."

He smiles softly, smacks a gentle kiss on her forehead before depositing her back onto her stool. 

Stiles may or may not have died a little on the inside.

~

"Why do you think they don't remember much, but then they do?" Derek asks quietly from under the huge pile of bodies he's currently under. "Like, how come they know who we are, but Isaac thinks _Captain Planet_ still runs on Cartoon Network?"

"Guess it's their older and younger mentalities warring with one another, trying to override the other. We just happened to be the few things that click." Stiles hedges before he shrugs, eyes flicking between the scene before him and the sketch pad he has placed on his knees, Scott clutching Derek's head coming to life on the page. 

After stumbling on Erica, Lydia and Allison outside sitting in the grass, a tea party set around them and all sporting matching braids with flower crowns, the urge to draw had been undeniable. 

He usually kept his drawing sessions back in his room, flashes of the Pack laughing or the sun slowly setting over the woods behind his house in his mind's eye, pencil scratching against the paper lulling him. Despite his drawing pad being at home though, Stiles has four copies of that day sketched out, three of them each addressing the females in the Pack. 

He takes to bringing his gear to the Hale house every day because even though the time limit is a week; memorable things that made him coo, were still happening. 

Isaac and Boyd playing with cars in the makeshift sandbox, - Jackson had demanded it, Stiles isn't sure what Derek's gonna do with it later - heads bent closely together and mouth pursed for the appropriate noises for car engines. 

Jackson and Scott running away from Derek, wet and naked as the day they were born, down the hallway. 

A line of seven, bathing suit wearing children holding hands with another, as they patiently waited for Stiles and Derek to set the pool up in the back. 

And now, the Alpha laying on a mountain of pillows with Isaac, Lydia buried in his left side, fast asleep. Erica, Allison and Jackson are on Derek's right in a dozing ball, Boyd is sacked out on his chest and Scott is still curled around his head, pudgy hands fisting the material of his Henley and his knees tucked in close by his right ear. 

It's enough to make his insides melt. 

This one was definitely going to fight for first place with his favourite sketch he had.

At bath time, Boyd had managed to get his hands on the liquid detergent from the kitchen and squeezed half the contents out into the filling tub upstairs when Stiles left them to grab towels. If it weren't for the happy shrieks alerting him something was afoot, he would have ended up with an overflowing tub and flooded bathroom. 

There were bubbles _everywhere_ though, and Derek wasn't pleased but his scowl had faded by the time all seven of them were washed and clean; whether it was from lack of sleep or because he couldn't wear the disapproving eyebrows at a bubble bearded Erica and Allison. 

Stiles knew it leant more to the latter than the former, only because he had a difficult time being annoyed with them as well.

"You think they'll remember any of this?" Derek questions, tilting his head a little to glance at him. 

He shrugs again. "If so, I demand we get a week off from any and all Pack shenanigans. I deserve all the orgasms for this."

" _Stiles, they're right here_!" Derek hisses, shoots him a glare from under the disapproving eyebrows. 

Ever the Papa-wolf. 

Rolling his eyes, he waves a hand at him. "They're asleep, it's fine."

~

"Stiles, what's an orgasm?"

"Nothing you need to worry about until you're thirty-five!"

~

They both know it's wrong to do it, but the way Stiles sees it is, he's been good. He's been _restrained_ for five days. Considering he was getting fucked on the regular before this week arrived, he thinks that's an awesome track record now that his eighteen years of celibacy had been tarnished by Derek. 

There's been no dirty references, no gropings, no heavy PDA that would scar little children for life. It's all just been very chaste; hand holding, pecks on the lips or cheek. Even the occasional snuggling on the couch. 

So, having a shirtless Derek walk into the kitchen freshly showered, hair damp and drops of water still dotted across smooth skin, it's enough to send him half mad. 

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles pants, fingers digging into Derek's shoulders, hips rolling back and forth between the wall he's crowded against. He laughs breathlessly because he's literally stuck between a rock and a hard place, which is which is still to be determined, but fuck if he wants to move to find out. "Faster, come on! Before they realise we're gone!"

The Pack decided to marathon all the old school Disney films with all the appropriate movie foods; popcorn, lollies, chocolate. They'd have hyperactive children on their hands later, there was no doubt, but that was the best thing about watching movies as a kid. You got to gorge yourself on junk. 

They'd just finished watching _Pocahontas_ , before that, _The Lion King_ and they were now watching _The Little Mermaid_ when Stiles decided he needed to refill everyone's juice bottles. 

Well, not so much now since he was a little, or a whole lot occupied. 

"We shouldn't be doing this." Derek mumbles, scrapes his teeth along the column of his neck and it sends shivers dancing down his spine, a shaky sigh exhaling passed his lips. "But I can't help it. You smell so good."

Having enough, Stiles scrambles for Derek's belt, fingers quickly popping the button and yanking the zipper down. He's just about to wrap his hand around Derek when he feels the Alpha stiffen, - and not in the sexy way either - and then a loud chorus of --

"Stiles and Derek, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Stiles drops his head against the wall, pulls his hand away and groans quietly. "This must be the feeling parents get when they have cock blocking kids."

Derek snorts into his neck, places a soothing kiss there before adjusting himself discreetly. He whirls around with a playful growl that sends the Pack into squealing laughter down the corridor. 

"You can't catch me!" Erica screams from somewhere in the lounge room. Derek's eyes flicker red and he grins. 

Sometimes Stiles wonders who's the bigger kid.

It's only Isaac that's left standing in the kitchen with him, head tilted to the side in curiosity as laughter fills the other end of the house. Stiles subtly covers his tented jeans. 

"What's up, buddy?"

"Is that what an orgasm is?" 

~

Usually, dinner with the Pack is loud and full of laughter, even more so now that the Pack are children. There's been a few times where Derek or Stiles has had to separate them from one another in fear of another food fight breaking out. 

Stiles watches Scott eating peas from the corner of his eye. 

"Boyd, you’re not allergic to mashed potatoes." Derek scowls, "I’ve seen you eat hot chips."

"Hot chips are potatoes?" He asks, eyes wide. When Derek nods, he scrambles to a stand on the chair before declaring, "I could have _died_ , Derek!”

"Sit down before you fall off." The Alpha sighs, rubbing at his forehead though Stiles sees he’s fighting against the urge to smile. "Because if you do, I’ll laugh."

"I don’t think that constitutes as a good babysitter." Lydia says, spearing a piece of chicken with her fork.

"Good thing no one asked you then, know-it-all." Derek replies, managing to wrangle Boyd back into his seat before any of the others decide to mimic him. Jackson and Isaac pout from the other side of the table.

Lydia sticks her tongue out at Derek, giggles when he does it back.

Fortunately, it's then that the spell decides to reverse itself and then it's silence, everyone gaping at one another, eyes wide because besides Stiles and Derek, everyone else is in a state of undress. 

"Why are you all nearly naked?!" He yelps, covering his eyes. Just because he doesn't want Lydia anymore, doesn't mean he wants to see her boobs or anything. It's like walking in on his sister naked. 

Before he or Derek can offer to get clothes, there's an ominous creaking sound and then something snapping. 

"Um, guys." Erica says from the floor. "I broke the booster seat."

Eyes darting over to where the she-wolf is currently splayed out on the tiles, a slow grin begins to tug at his lips. 

It's Derek's ugly snort that sends everyone into loud laughter.


End file.
